Got A Secret, Can You Keep It?
by D0CT0R-QUINZEL
Summary: Inspired by Can you keep a secret? by Sophie Kinsella. A fear of flying can cause you to do crazy things as Emma finds out.


_Shit!_

Emma knew she shouldn't trust the flying death machines they call an airplane. _"Don't worry they are perfectly safe"_ Ruby told her... the liar. Now she was going to die and she had so much she had to do. She was too young to die! _Breathe Emma, just fucking breathe._ Her hands clutched the armrests as she tried to calm down. This was the last time Ruby would convince her to do anything.

"Are you okay Miss?" Emma vaguely heard the British accent over her internal screaming. _Crap_. She had forgotten the handsome man to her left. She had been drawn to him almost as soon as she had sat down. He had dark hair which was quite long and eyes which looked just like the ocean. Of course he didn't need to know he was attractive because that is not what Emma is like. _Play it cool Emma_. She forced a reply.

"Yes, I am. Just fine thank you. Why would you ask?"

"Perhaps the death grip on those poor armrests? Or maybe it was the muffled screams" _Okay so maybe they weren't internal._ A half smile was all Emma could muster before the plane jerked and the fear came rushing back.

"I may have a slight fear of... you know... flying"

"slight?" The man answered with an eyebrow raise and a smirk Emma wanted to punch of his face. Emma hated looking weak. Ever. This man was so infuriating, he acted as though he knew her. Trying to ignore him Emma returned to her thoughts. The pilot said it was just turbulence. Emma wasn't an expert but she was sure the plane was crashing and he was trying to keep people calm. She gritted her teeth and began to distract herself.

This was supposed to be a quick flight to Maine. All so she could be the Maid of Honor for her childhood friend. Mary-Margaret was a great person and Emma really did love her but right now Emma could only remember the negatives. A whole month Emma had to spend with Mary-Margaret pretending to enjoy the happiness of a wedding. Honestly she would much prefer to be sat at home eating pizza (she swears she doesn't know why she is considered a regular from her local take-out) and watching Netflix.

The plane was wobbling almost constantly now and Emma couldn't help but think of her secrets. Oh God, she couldn't die without someone knowing them could she? She began to list them.

She secretly loved dresses even if her wardrobe was mainly leather and denim

Mary-Margaret was too positive for her liking

She cries at way too many movies

She secretly hates coffee; if she pretends her hot chocolate with cinnamon is coffee then that is her choice

Tattoos have always been very attractive to her

She may or may not have a thing for Captain Hook. Not the Disney version but the book version

She definitely does not have a swan teddy which she sleeps with. Nope

If a shirt smells clean, it is clean

She doesn't change her bra everyday (yes it is due to laziness)

She missed laundry day and is currently wearing no panties

"Love, I hate to interrupt you telling me all of this, I really do, but I reckon you'll be regretting this if I let you carry on" Wait. The stranger saw the mortification growing on Emma's face and he tried to hide a smirk.

"I'm so sorry! You really didn't need to know that. I don't mean to say any of this, really. Although we are about to die and I guess someone needs to know my secrets. I was just visiting my friend for her wedding and now I'm going to die and the last face I see knows more about me than anyone and..."

"I see you're quite the chatterbox" With a hint of a frown Emma continued to try and explain much to the stranger's amusement.

A while later the pilot's voice stopped Emma's rambling by announcing that the plane had landed.

"We're alive?" Emma asked. The stranger nodded and Emma quickly realized just how much she had blurted out over the past hour. With a shy smile followed by a grimace she nodded goodbye and all but ran from the plane.

She wasn't going to see him again right? Who cares if that one guy knows her secrets does it really matter?

From the airport she grabbed her luggage and jumped into a cab. The sooner she got to Mary-Margaret's house the sooner she could relax.

The journey was a short one and soon enough she was settled in a guest room. Emma was just glad for the peace. God knows she needed it. The whole day had been stressful. Seeing her friend cheered her up but the times where she could be alone and be herself, well they were always Emma's favorite times.

She was unpacking a few of her things when she heard the doorbell. Confused she made her way downstairs and saw a man with dark hair. He had his back to her so Emma couldn't tell for sure but he seemed familiar. Like a certain man she had recently met. When he began to speak Emma couldn't help but gasp. Her gasp turned all the attention to her; Mary-Margaret's Husband-To-Be David gestured to her.

"Emma this is my Best Man. He will also be staying here for the next month. Killian Jones meet Emma Swan" Killian beamed at Emma as he shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Emma, I can't wait to learn more about you"

And if Emma imagined punching him then that was one secret he didn't know.


End file.
